


¿Que pasaría si ...?

by AliceBaskerville023



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, BDSM, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBaskerville023/pseuds/AliceBaskerville023
Summary: Conjunto de historias dividas en 2 partes de BJ Alex.Algunos podrían extenderse hasta tres partes.¿Cómo sería la relación de Jiwon y Dong-Gyun si se hubieran conocido en secundaria?¿Y si MD se hubiera interesado en Dong-Gyun y no en Chanwoo?¿Una transmisión de Alex con Dong-Gyun?¿El hermano de Jiwon regresa?¿Jiwon VS Sunbae?Advertencia: Lemon y leve emparejamiento de personajes con personajes shipps cracks(?)Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora Mingwa.
Relationships: Ahn Jiwon/Nam Donggyun, Kim Myungdae/Oh Chanwoo
Kudos: 1





	1. Amor de Secundaria (Parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

> He modificado un poco la historia respecto al orden de los acontecimientos sobre la vida de Jiwon después de que Hweemin lo abandonó.
> 
> La historia estará situada aún cuando Jiwon estaba en secundaria, no después de que se graduara.
> 
> Si recuerdan en la información de los personajes Jiwon es 2 años mayor que Dong-Gyun así que Jiwon estará en tercer grado de secundaria y Dong-Gyun en primer año.
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo así que disculpen mis faltas de ortografía :(
> 
> Disfruten la lectura!

**POV Jiwon**

_Amor, Amor, Amor ..._

No tengo idea si realmente exista ese sentimiento, con solo recordarlo solo hace que me sienta vacío, solo ....

Ha pasado un mes desde que Hweemin desapareció de mi vida, parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, mi primer amor fallido, después de ese día en el que Hweemin me abandonó mi vida ha sido un completo desastre.

A pesar de mi edad corta me he acostado con cualquier chico que pudiera conseguir, me he metido en peleas solo por que estoy molesto con todo, hay días en las ni siquiera deseo salir de mi habitación.

Otro día de al colegio, realmente no tengo ganas de asistir solamente iré para no ser un dolor de cabeza para mis padres.

Después de que me alistara para ir al colegio, bajo las escaleras y la casa está completamente sola ya que mis padres trabajan tienen que salir mas temprano al igual que mi hermano que asiste a la preparatoria.

Desayuno rápidamente, tomo mi mochila y mis zapatos en la entrada y salgo rumbo al colegio.

Al llegar me siento en mi pupitre, llegué justo a tiempo inmediatamente el profesor entra minutos después de que ya haya sonado la campana dando inicio las clases, las clases pasaron sin ninguna emoción hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Salgo del aula directo a tomar mi almuerzo que había comprado un sándwich partido en dos con un jugo de la máquina dispensadora aunque sin ninguna razón la máquina me dio un jugo de más, antes de que acabara el almuerzo decidí dirigirme al baño.

Entre y de inmediato pude escuchar a alguien vomitando y llorando.

-¿Estás bien, puedo ayudarte en algo? -Pregunté preocupado.

-Estoy ... bien ... solo déjame solo .... por favor .....- me respondió la voz de un chico.

-Oye si no estas bien puedo ayudarte, en serio- realmente no muy convencido volví a ofrecerle ayuda.

-Estoy bien .... enserio ....- aunque ya dejó de vomitar, seguía llorando, por lo que toque la puerta.

-¿Podrías salir ?, solo quiero ayudarte, por favor- realmente esto es extraño ni siquiera lo conozco a ese chico.

-¿No te vas a burlar de mí? - preguntó temeroso.

-Claro que no- le respondí.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente mostrándose aquél chico, su cabello es castaño, ojos esmeralda y facciones delicadas, estaba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien ?, puedo llevarte a la enfermería si te sientes mal- me ofrecí.

-No, estoy bien, ya es hora de regresar a clases, asi que ...- intentaba excusarse, pero este chico me recuerda a mi cuando mi primer amor me abandonó.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte- volví a ofrecerle ayuda.

Recordando el jugo que tenía que la máquina expendedora me había dado, se lo extendí frente a él.

-Escucha no se que que fue lo que pasó para que estuvieras en ese estado, pero .... ánimo- ¿pero que estoy haciendo?, Ni siquiera lo conozco.

**FIN POV Jiwon**

**POV Dong-Gyun**

¡Ya basta! Por favor....

Después de enterarme de que mis propios amigos han difundido el rumor de mi orientación sexual, fuí la burla de todo mi grupo y mi grado.   
Me siento destrozado, decepcionado, lo único que quiero es huir, desaparecer.

Me dirigí corriendo al baño sintió unas náuseas terribles y no podía evitar que las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos estaban pronto de asomarse.   
Llegando me encerré, comencé a vomitar y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, me alegraba un poco de que nadie estaba en el baño en este momento.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 a 20 minutos hasta que escuche alguien entrar.

¡No puede ser !, ¿por qué me está pasando esto a mi ?, no quiero que nadie me vea en este estado tan deplorable.

-¿Estás bien, puedo ayudarte en algo? -Preguntó un chico.

-Estoy ... bien ... solo dejame solo .... por favor .....- le respondí a aquel chico, no deseo ver nadie en este momento.

-Oye si no estas bien puedo ayudarte, en serio- volvió a insistir el chico.

-Estoy bien .... enserio ....- Por favor, por favor solo vete ... aunque ya he dejado de vomitar, las lágrimas no dejan de salir.

-¿Podrías salir?, Solo quiero ayudarte, porfavor- escuché como tocó la puerta, realmente este chico es insistente, pero ¿y si ese chico se viene a burlar de mi?, Pero este chico no parece malo al parecer no sabe quién soy .

-¿No te vas a burlar de mí? - pregunté temeroso, solo para confirmar.

-Claro que no- me respondió el otro lado de la puerta, me levanté y me dispuse abrir la puerta, me asomé temeroso por la reacción del chico al frente mío.

-¿Te encuentras bien ?, puedo llevarte a la enfermería si te sientes mal- es un chico pelinegro y de ojos dorados, este chico ... ¿me está ofreciendo ayuda?, no se que responderle al parecer no sabe quién soy en cierta parte me alegro.

-No, estoy bien, ya es hora de regresar a clases, así que ...- intentó poner una excusa para irme.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte- sigue insistiendo, no puedo rechazarlo sería grosero de mi parte.

De repente me extendió un jugo, me sorprendió ese gesto.

-Escucha no se que que fue lo que pasó para que estuvieras en ese estado, pero .... ánimo- ¿acaso me esta animando ?, no se que hacer lo único que me queda es aceptar es el jugo.

-Gracias- le respondí aceptando el jugo.

-.... De nada- me contestó.

-... Oye..¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunté por curiosidad, este chico no parece malo.

-¿Eh ?, ¿mi nombre? soy Ahn Jiwon de tercer grado - me contestó

**FIN POV Dong-Gyun**

**POV Jiwon**

¿Este chico me pregunto por mi nombre?

-Ahn Jiwon, bueno mi nombre es Nam Dong-Gyun de primer año- se presentó dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Tengo que admitir que se ve un poco lindo sonriendo, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?.   
¡Acabó de conocerlo !, lo mejor será irme.

-La clases ya empezamos asi que es hora de irnos- le respondí olvidándome de mis pensamientos anteriores.

-¡Espera! - siento un jalón de mi manga deteniéndome, regreso mi vista hacia él.

-¿Qué ?, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó un poco abrumado debido a mis pensamientos.

-¿Podría verte en la salida terminando las clases? - preguntó algo temeroso de mi respuesta.

-... Claro- ¿por que estoy aceptando ?, solamente lo animé un poco.

-Esta bien ... entonces nos vemos-me dijo saliendo del baño para dirigirse a clases.

**FIN POV Jiwon**

**POV Normal**

Al igual que Dong-Gyun, Jiwon se dirigió a sus clases, pasó el resto de clases normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida.

Jiwon tomó su mochila dirigiéndose a la entrada del instituto, caminó para llegar encontrándose con Dong-Gyun esperándolo.

**FIN POV Normal**

**POV Jiwon**

Me encontré a Dong-Gyun, realmente no se por donde empezar una conversación.

-¿Nos vamos? - pregunté para romper el silencio.

-C-Claro- me respondió nervioso.

Así ambos digimos hacía el trayecto de regreso a casa, esto es incómodo volvió a formarse el silencio, tengo curiosidad del por que estaba en ese estado en en el baño cuando lo encontré pero no es correcto que lo pregunté, tal vez tenga sus razones personales .

-Oye Jiwon, ¿no has escuchado rumores sobre mi? - me preguntó asustado.

-De ti ... mmm..no realmente no, o simplemente no pongo mucha atención a rumores- me sorprende el porqué de sus nervios parece como si fuera a comermelo en cualquier momento.

-¿En serio ?, me alegro, pero no se si pedirte que me acompañaras a casa fue lo correcto- me respondí.

-No hay problema, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo- le respondí, ¿por que estoy mostrando tanto interés en este chico?.

-No se si deba hacerlo, tal vez te burles de mí- dijo asustado.

-No me burlaré, puedes confiar en mí- dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro, ante esto Dong-Gyun se sonrojó un poco moviéndose a un lado para quitar mi mano, lo cuál me parece ¿lindo?, Tengo una extraña necesidad de proteger a este chico se ve tan indefenso.

-De acuerdo .... soy homosexual- me confesó temeroso de mi reacción, no se cómo responderle.

-.... Bueno ... en realidad yo también lo soy- igualmente me confesé dándole una pequeña sonrisa, el se sorprendió.

-Wow ... bueno de ese modo ya no me siento tan solo jeje ...- Me sonrió, eso hizo un pequeño flechazo en mí.

-Te ves mucho mejor sonriendo que llorando- igualmente le devolví la sonrisa, provocando en él un sonrojo.

-Eres realmente gentil Jiwon- dijo Dong-Gyun aún sonrojado.

**FIN POV Jiwon**

**POV Normal**

Ambos se dieron cuenta del rumbo hacia donde iba la situación.

-Bueno aquí tengo que desviarme para llegar a mi casa, agradezco tu compañía, no vemos mañana- dijo Dong-Gyun agradeciendo y saliendo corriendo avergonzado.

**FIN POV Normal**

**POV Dong-Gyun**

¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué fue eso!?   
Hace rato me sentí destrozado y lo único que deseaba era estar solo pero ahora mi corazón no deja de latir.

Jiwon no es mal chico, aunque le confesé mi orientación sexual creí que se burlaría de mi, pero no lo hizo, tal vez pueda llegar a ser mi amigo.

**FIN POV Dong-Gyun**

**POV Jiwon**

Dong-Gyun se fue corriendo, dejándome solo, tengo que admitir que se ve lindo sonrojado, para pasar el rato no estaría mal pero no quiero ir con él se ve que es muy tímido e inocente, me recuerda a mí cuando mi primer amor me engañó, no quiero que salga lastimado por mi culpa.

Bueno lo mejor será irme a casa aunque realmente no quiero regresar, lo buscaré mañana para seguir hablando con él.

**FIN POV Jiwon**


	2. Amor de Secundaria (Parte 2)

**POV Normal**

Al día siguiente después del incidente, Jiwon se dispuso a buscar a Dong-Gyun a la hora del almuerzo.

**FIN POV Normal**

**POV Jiwon**

¿Dónde podrá estar?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado solamente me queda un lugar por buscar: la terraza.

Me dirigí subiendo las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrarlo, mi sorpresa fue buena al fin lo encontré.

Estaba solo por lo que me acerqué a él llamándolo.

-Dong-Gyun- lo llamé en un tono de voz bajo para no asustarlo.

El dío un pequeño brinco supongo un que lo asusté un poco.

-¡Jiwon!, Hola perdón si no te busqué es que no tenía idea en donde buscarte y ayer sólo me fuí corriendo, lo siento- me dijo avergonzado, tengo que admitir que es realmente inocente.

Dong-Gyun a despierta en mí un interés de protegerlo, ¿acaso esto será amor ?, no puede ser acabo de conocerlo hace un día.

-No te preocupes- le sonreí.

Me miró y se sonrojó desviando su vista hacia otro lado-Muchas gracias Jiwon Sunbae- me respondió.

**FIN POV Jiwon**

**POV Dong-Gyun**

_¿Por que mi corazón no deja de latir?_

_¿Por que Jiwon Sunbae es tan bueno conmigo?_

_¿Acaso esto será .... amor ?, es imposible lo conocí hace un día._

_¿Y si solo siente lástima por mí ?, lo mejor será mantener una distancia de amigos._

\- ¿Oye Dong-Gyun podemos ser amigos ?, - me preguntó dejándome sorprendido.

-¡Claro !, Veo que eres una buena persona Sunbae- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora que somos amigos, ¿porqué ayer estabas llorando ?, si no quieres decirme esta bien pero si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes- ¿Sunbae se está preocupando por mí ?, No se si deba decirle la verdad, pero se ve que Sunbae esta siendo sincero.

-Bueno .... la razón es de que desde que de esparció el rumor de mi orientación sexual todos en mi curso se han burlado de mí- dije intentando no llorar.

**FIN POV Dong-Gyun**

**POV Jiwon**

_¿En serio lo molestan solo por su orientación sexual?_

-Son unos idiotas, su forma de pensar es inadecuada, a pesar de que yo también soy homosexual, simplemente ignoro sus críticas- le respondí.

Dong-Gyun me estoy sonrojado.

-Muchas gracias Sunbae- me respondió.

**FIN POV Jiwon**

**POV Normal**

-Bueno ya es hora de regresar a clases, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu aula- dijo Jiwon caminando a lado de Donh-Gyun.

-Es atento de tu parte Sunbae pero si te ven conmigo pueden molestarte- dijo Dong-Gyun preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- respondió le Jiwon.

**FIN POV Normal**

**POV Jiwon**

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_¿Por que quiero proteger a este chico?_

_Algo dentro de mí está creciendo._

**FIN POV Jiwon**

**POV NORMAL**

Dong-Gyun y Jiwon caminaban uno a lado del otro hasta llegar al pasillo de primer grado. Comenzaron a escucharse murmullos tales como:

¿Acaso ese no es Dong-Gyun?   
¿Lo está acompañando un chico?   
¿Quién es el que está a su lado?   
¿Acaso será su novio?   
Al parecer son novios, que asco.   
No se como pueden aceptar en las escuelas a homosexuales.

A todo esto Dong-Gyun comenzó a tensarse mientras que Jiwon ya se estaba hartando de lo comentarios.

-¿Tienen algún problema? - dijo Jiwon con una mirada amenazante.

-... No, disculpenos- empezaron a respondedor algunos y otros se asustaron.

Dong-Gyun se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Jiwon.

Llegaron al salón de Dong-Gyun a lo que Jiwon se acercó a él a susurrarle.

-Si de nuevo vuelven a molestarte no dudes en decirme- a esto Dong-Gyun se sonrojó, asintiendo levemente la cabeza.

Así pasaban los días que aunque aún seguían molestando a Dong-Gyun ya no lo hacían tanto debido a su "protector".

Don-Gyun y Jiwon salían juntos como amigos en diversos lugares.

Conforme pasaban los meses se hicieron muy buenos amigos, aunque sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro crecían cada vez más.

 _"Jiwon Sunbae es un persona muy buena, protectora y amable no se si pueda seguir ocultando estos sentimientos"_ \- pensaba Dong-Gyun

 _"Dong-Gyun es tan lindo e inocente, pero no se si amarlo sea bueno no quiero volver a salir lastimado, pero ¿qué hago con estos sentimientos que tengo hacia él?"_ \- pensaba Jiwon.

Llegó el día de la graduación de Jiwon, Don-Gyun se sintió triste y no vería a Jiwon.

Dong-Gyun llegó con un ramo de rosas, encontrando a Jiwon solo ya que sus padres trabajaban y su hermano mayor estaba en la escuela.

-¡Jiwon Sunbae, felicidades! - dijo Dong-Gyun entregandole el ramo a Jiwon.

-Gracias Dong-Gyun- respondió Jiwon recibiendo el ramo con un ligero sonrojo y sonrisa.

-Es una pena que ya no pueda verte Sunbae- dijo Dong-Gyun triste mirando hacia abajo.

-Podemos ponernos en contacto y encontrarnos de vez en cuando- respondió Jiwon acariciando su cabeza, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Dong-Gyun.

-Sunbae hay algo que quisiera decirte, antes de que ya no pueda verte tan seguido- dijo Dong-Gyun levantando la vista hacia Jiwon.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo Dong-Gyun- contestó Jiwon mirando directamente a Dong-Gyun.

-Me gustas- dijo Jiwon.

-Me gustas-dijo Dong-Gyun.

Ambos se sorprendieron y se hizo presente un sonrojo por parte de ambos, ambos miraron hacia abajo avergonzados, así que Jiwon fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

-¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado para hablar? - dijo Jiwon.

-... Esta bien- respondió Dong-Gyun.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero de la escuela y se sentaron en una banca.

-Creo que esto es algo incómodo para los dos- dijo Dong-Gyun.

**FIN POV Normal**

**POV Jiwon**

¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿acepto o rechazo sus sentimientos y los míos como podré transmirlos?

-Eschucha Dong-Gyun contigo descubrí felicidad, mostrarme tal y como soy sin fingir ser alguien más- confesé, no se cuando encuentres alguien más como Dong-Gyun que me hace sentir completo y amado.

-Sunbae ... desde el primer día que hablé contigo te preocupaste por mí, me consolaste, fuiste mi primer amigo verdadero, me has protegido todo este tiempo, así que yo te- lo interrumpí uniendo mis labios con los de Dong-Gyun poniendo el ramo de rosas enfrente de nosotros cubriendo la vista de nuestros labios unidos.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hio presente por lo que nos separamos sonrojados.

-Tu también me gustas Dong-Gyun- le contesté sonriendo.

-¡Sunbae! - me contestó abrazandome feliz con lágrimas en los ojos, le correspondí el abrazo.

¿Así que esto es ser amado?

De repente sentí un resplandor lastimando mi vista, abrí los ojos encontrándome a Dong-Gyun a mi lado dormido, dándome cuenta que todo lo que había soñado.   
¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron ser así ?, Aún me siento mal por la forma en la que te traté, quiero corregir todos mis errores, me siento agradecido que te hayas presentado en mi vida, eres alguien preciado para mí.

-Te amo Dong-Gyun- dije abrazandolo con mis brazos y observando como seguía profundamente dormido.

**FIN POV JIWON**


	3. En busca de un nuevo sumiso (Parte1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este two-shot estará más enfocado en MD y Chanwoo.
> 
> Aquí modificaré la historia, a pesar del encuentro de Chanwoo con MD en el bar y MD viéndolo ebrio no llamó su atención, hasta que fijó su vista en Don-Gyun.
> 
> Estará situada la historia entre los capítulos 19 y 24 en el encuentro de Alex y MD en el café donde trabajan Dong-Gyun y Chanwoo.
> 
> Advertencia : Leve emparejamiento de MDXDon-Gyun y más adelante lemon BDSM.
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

POV Jiwon

¿Por qué demonios ese bastardo me citó justamente en fin de semana?

Llegó a la cafetería que para colmo hay demasiada gente, encontrándome con Don-Gyun al cual simplemente ignoró y buscando al tipo que me citó encontrándolo sentado en una mesa sonriendo despreocupado. Me dirijo y me siento rápidamente frente a él.

-Alex, digo perdón Jiwon, tanto tiempo sin verte- me saludó.

-MD, no más bien Myung Dae, ¿para que me citaste? - le respondí.

Él pone sobre la mesa una caja.

-¿Qué es eso? - le pregunté.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ¿por que no la abres? - me respondió con una sonrisa.

Abrí la caja encontrandome con ... ¡¿juguetes sexuales!? - ¡¿qué demonios te pasa ?, haciéndome abrir esto en público- le dije reclamando avergonzado.

-Conseguí un patrocinio de una sex-shop en línea, me enviaron dos cajas pero como ya tengo repetido muchos de estos quise compartirlos contigo- me respondieron.

-No utilizo en mis transmisiones juguetes sexuales- le respondí.

-Pero puedes utilizarlos en tu vida privada, después de todo tienes un compañero sexual ¿no? - me contestó feliz.Me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto ?, en tus transmiciones decías que no tenías ningún compañero sexual pero por tus expresiones al parecer es verdad- me respondí con una sonrisa.

¿Tan visible soy ?, debo tener más cuidado.

-¿Es un amante o sin compromiso? - me preguntó.

-Sin compromiso- le respondí.

-De acuerdo quedará como una cortesía entre profesionales- respondió me feliz.

-Es cierto, estoy en busca de un chico para que sea mi sumiso, ¿no conoces a un buen muchacho? -Me preguntó.

-No, a nadie- le respondí.

-Mmm ... ¿que te parece el chico en el mostrador? - me preguntó.

Espera, ¿dijo en el mostrador ?, levantó mi vista solo veo a Dong-Gyun y otro chico.

-¿Lo conoces? - me preguntó.

-No lo conozco- le respondí.

-Creo que es lindo, su expresión de dolor sería buena- dijo con una mirada lasciva. Dejándome sorprendido.

-Tranquilo por más desesperado que no estaba me metería con alguien ordinario .... aunque pensándolo bien no estaba mal, bueno Jiwon me retiró te dejó la caja a tu disposición nos veremos después- dijo parándose del asiento y dirigiéndose al mostrador a pagar el cafetería.

Mi sorpresa fue que le dío su tarjeta a Dong-Gyun y le dijo algo dejándolo rojo, ¡¿qué fue lo que le dijo?!.

FIN POV Jiwon

POV Dong-Gyun

Observó como el hombre que está con Sunbae se dirige hacía acá, pagando el café.

-Aquí está mi tarjeta, cuando tengas un rato libre no dudes en llamarme- me dijo sonriendo, haciendo que me sonroje. Se fue dejándome con la tarjeta en la mano.

-Kyaa ~ Dong-Gyun ese hombre te dío su número- dijo Chanwoo acercándose.

-Si-respondí sonrojado.

-Es un hombre atractivo a pesar de que se ve mayor, ¡que envidia! - dijo Chanwoo emocionado.

-Chanwoo por favor para- le respondí avergonzado.

-¿Pero por qué ?, si fuera tú le llamaría de inmediato, oportunidades como está se presentan pocas veces en la vida, ¿por cierto es su nombre? - dijo Chanwoo.

-Myung Dae- le respondí leyendo la tarjeta.

-¡Hasta su nombre es tan genial como él! - dijo Chanwoo emocionado.

-No lo sé, tal vez le llamé mas tarde en alguno de estos días- respondí.

-Bueno tu sabrás- me contestó Chanwoo.

Realmente solo lo llamaría para saber el tipo de relación que tiene con Sunbae, se ve que son cercanos.

Hoy me quedé de ver con Sunbae en su casa, la hora de mi jornada llegó a su fin y ahora me encontró en el departamento de Sunbae, ahora que me lo preguntó que será esa caja que le habrá dado ese hombre.

-¿Oye Sunbae que es lo que tiene esa caja? - le pregunté.

Él tomó la caja- ¿Quieres saber que hay? Vamos averiguarlo- respondí para luego vaciar la caja esos eran ¡¿juguetes sexuales?!.

-Tengo curiosidad de como se usan estos juguetes solo los he visto usar en vídeos-le dije a Sunbae.

-¿Has visto como se usan? - preguntó.

-Si en las transmisiones de BJ MD- le respondí, viendo como en el rostro de Sunbae se enojaba.   
\--------------------------------

-Este ... Subae estás seguro como se usan? - pregunté asustado con los ojos vendados.

-¿Dijiste que tenías que tenías curiosidad de usarlos no ?, así que vamos a probarlos- me dijo Sunbae.

Aunque utilizamos algunos juguetes Sunbae lo hizo de una manera ruda, realmente me dolió.

-Tenía curiosidad de usarlos pero no son muy de mi agrado- dije aunque aún seguía adolorido.

-A mí tampoco me gustan esas cosas- me confesó Sunbae.

-¿Sunbae de dónde conseguiste esos juguetes? - pregunté curioso.

-En la cafetería, me los obsequió BJ MD- me respondió.

-¿¡BJ MD?! - Así que el hombre con el que estaba Sunbae era él.

-A ése tipo le gusta molestar a las personas, desde que me vío en estado ebrio no ha parado de molestarme-me respondió molesto.

\- Ya veo-le respondí, pero ¿que habrá pasado cuando bebieron?

-Bueno creo que su relación es cercarna así que creo que deben ustede-¿¡espera no estarás pensando que habré dormido con él?! - me interrumpió Sunbae.

-N-No, claro que no- respondí nervioso.

-De todos los tipos, con él sería con en el que menos quisiera dormir, ¡que molesto! - me respondió Sunbae enfadado, aunque en cierta parte me siento aliviado que no haya pasado nada.

-... Ya veo, estaba pensando cosas erróneas, que tonto fuí- le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro como un tonto-me respondió Sunbae.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo MD en la cafetería? - me preguntó de golpe Sunbae.

-Pues me dijo que el café estaba delicioso y me dío su tarjeta con su número- le respondí temeroso de su reacción.

-¿Su tarjeta ?, ¿no estarás pensando en llamarlo verdad? - me preguntó Sunbae alterado.

-No, claro que no-¿Por qué Sunbae está tan enfadado ?, ¿acaso estará celoso ?.   
\--------------------------------

Sunbae dejó que me quedará con los "juguetes" él no los quería y los acepte, sería un desperdicio si los desecha.

Tal vez algún día, pueda usarlos con Alex.

Pasaron 3 días después de eso, no tenía intención de llamar a MD, Sunbae lo malinterpretaría.

Me encontré en la cafetería solo hoy me tocaba turno de noche, estaba viendo la transmición de Alex.

¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento ?, quiero llegar a casa a ver la transición que me perdí ayer.

-Buenas noches, ¿aún está abierto? - escuché entrar a un cliente ¡era BJ MD !, sorprendiendome que por poco tiraba mi celular.

-C-Claro, ¿que quisiera ordenar? - respondí recobrando la compostura.

-Un latte caliente porfavor- me respond, por lo que dispuse a prepararlo pero podía sentir su mirada en mí todo el tiempo, hasta que por fin acabe de preparar el café.

-¿Hoy estás solo? - me preguntó.

-Si hoy estoy solo- le respondí.

-Vine por que no me has llamado en estos días y pasando por aquí te encontré solo así que entre a verte, ¿por que no te sientas conmigo a platicar un rato? - me contestó con una sonrisa. No se si deba, bueno platicar con él no esta mal solo vamos hablar.

-Esta bien- le respondí sentandome frente a él.

FIN POV Dong-Gyun

POV MD

¿Por qué no me ha llamado ese chico?

Llevo esperando casi 5 días su llamada, llegó a la cafetería que para suerte no hay nadie solo esta ese chico solo.

Entré pidiendo un latte, quiero proponerle transmitir conmigo. El acepta conversar conmigo es un avance. Se sienta frente mío.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunté.

-Nam Dong-Gyun- me respondió.

-¿Estas estudiando? - le pregunté.

-Si Información al Consumidor- me respondió.

-¿Igual trabajas aquí por que la universidad está cerca verdad? - le pregunté a lo que él afirma con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que eres cercano a Jiwon? - le pregunté.

-Bueno el es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y muy popular en la universidad, podría decirse que si soy algo cercano a él- me respondió con un sonrojo, ¿acaso el será ...?.

-¿Entonces se divirtieron con lo juguetes? - pregunté con una sonrisa, si su reacción es calmada confirmará mis sospechas.

-Realmente los usamos pero de repente se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de su confesión confirmando mis sospechas, sería interesante si le propongo transmitir conmigo.

-Así que eres el compañero sexual de Alex- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-.... Bueno .... yo se que ere BJ MD- me respondió.

-¿Alex te lo dijo ?, supongo que estamos a mano- dije feliz.

-Bueno la razón por la que te dí mi tarjeta era proponerte transmitir conmigo- le propuse firmemente.

FIN POV MD

POV Normal

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta es que Jiwon estaba afuera observando.

-¡Oye Jiwon !, ¿no vienes? - le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Claro, ya voy! - respondió con una sonrisa, caminando hacia el grupo, alejándose de la cafetería.

"¿! Pero que está pasando ?!"

"¡Si Dong-Gyun me dijo que no lo contactaría!"

Pensó Jiwon frustrado.

FIN POV Normal


	4. En busca de un nuevo sumiso (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Lemon BDSM

POV Dong-Gyun

¡¿Transmitir con MD ?!

¿Qué respuesta le puedo dar?

No me gusta el BDSM además yo ...... soy el ... compañero sexual de Alex.

-Yo ..... disculpe pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta- le respondí.

-No creas que te estoy proponiendo solo por ser el compañero sexual de Alex, la primera vez que vine aquí llamaste mi atención, por eso te dí mi número, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? -Me dijo, sorprendiendome, ¿llamé su atención ?, a pesar de eso no estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

-Perdóneme pero no acepto, el BDSM no es de mi agrado, además yo ....- apreté mis manos.

-¿Te gusta Jiwon no? - me dijo, dejándome sonrojado.

-¡¿Eh? Gus-gustarme, bueno ... lo admiro es mi BJ favorito ...- le confesé sonrojado mientras sentía mi corazón latir, tal vez tenga razón.

-Ya veo, a pesar de que Alex es el primer lugar en ranking es alguien de admirar en muchos aspectos, si es en ese caso no tengo otra más que aceptar tu respuesta-me respondió tranquilo con una sonrisa ligera.

-Gracias por entenderlo- le respondí sorprendiendome de su respuesta.

-Bueno ya que rechazas mi propuesta, ¿conoces alguien que estaría dispuesto a transmitir conmigo ?, estoy buscando algún chico que sea mi sumiso- me preguntó.

-Actualcer alguien? - le pregunté, ¿sumiso ?, no se me viene nadie a la mente alguien que le guste el BDSM y para colmo no conozco a muchas personas ........ ¡Chanwoo !.

-Conozco alguien que podría estar intersado- le respondí, ¿como podría haberme olvidado de él ?, estoy seguro que aceptará.

-¿En serio, cuando podría citarlo? - me preguntó.

-Mmmm ... ¿le parece dentro de dos días a las 9:00 pm aquí? - le pregunté.

-Esta bien, después de todo se ve que eres un buen chico Dong-Gyun, si tienes dudas de usar algunos juguetes no dudes en preguntarme, por cierto ¿como se llama el chico que me presentarás? - me dijo.

-Su nombre su es Oh Chanwoo- le respondí.   
\---------------------------------   
Al siguiente día estaba trabajando junto con Chanwoo en la cafetería tengo que decirle acerca de la cita. En un momento en el que el café solo había dos clientes me dispuse a decírselo.

-Oye Chanwoo, ¿recuerdas el hombre que me dío su número hace unos cuantos días? - le pregunté.

-¡Es cierto !, ¿que pasó con él ?, ¿lo llamaste ?, ¿te invitó a salir ?, ¿cuantos años ?, cuéntame todo tiene con detalles- me dijo Chanwoo emocionado.

-¡Es-espera !, así como llamarlo no lo hice, él me buscó ayer y hablamos- le dije.

-¿Y que pasó ?, ¿quedaron en salir? - me preguntó.

\- Lo que pasó es que lo rechazé, él me dijo que buscaba un chico que le gustará el BDSM así que pensé en tí, por lo que te arreglé una cita con él mañana a las 9:00 pm aquí en la cafetería- le respondí, a continuación envié un Chanwoo abrazandome fuertemente.

-¡Dong-Gyun eres realmente un buen amigo !, no se como podría agradecertelo- me dijo Chanwoo feliz.   
\---------------------------------

Me alegró que Chanwoo haya aceptado, pero al parecer Sunbae se enteró de mi encontró con MD.

Al principio se molestó, pero le expliqué lo que pasó y de la cita arreglada con Chanwoo, logrando que se calmara. Espero que Chanwoo tenga suerte.

FIN POV Dong-Gyun

POV Chanwoo

¡No puedo creer que al fin conoceré un hombre atractivo que practiqué BDSM !, ¡Dong-Gyun te agradezco tanto!

Llegó la hora de la cita, para surte hoy es mi día libre y no hay ningún cliente, de repente se abre la puerta del local entrando aquel hombre atractivo.

-Disculpa, tú eres ¿Oh Chanwoo? - me preguntó.

-¡Si soy yo! - le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Así que eres tú, como sabe Dong-Gyun arregló esta cita- me respondió sentándose frente mío.

FIN POV Chanwoo

POV Normal

"¿Este es el chico ?, debo admitir que es lindo, pero no sé si sea bueno para ser mi sumiso, su cara es conocida ¿dónde lo habré visto?" pensó MD.

-Me presentaré soy Myung Dae, mejor conocido como BJ MD-me presenté.

"¡¿BJ MD!?, A decir verdad si tiene parecido, él es un tesoro en el mundo de los pervertidos" pensó Chanwoo.

-Estoy buscando alguien con quien transmotir así que hacerte la propuesta de ser mi sumiso- dijo MD.

-¡Acepto! -Oportunidades como estas muy pocas veces se presentan, ser sumiso para mí es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Wow que rápido fue éso pero antes debes pasar una prueba- dijo MD con una sonrisa.

"Este chico aceptó rápidamente, tiene un personalidad enérgica, veamos como será cuando ese rostro este llorando de dolor y placer, esto será interesante" pensó MD divertido.

-¿Prueba ?, ¿que tipo de prueba? - preguntó Chanwoo.

-No te preocupes pronto lo sabrás- respondió le MD con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Bueno con que no sea algo raro esta bien- dijo Chanwoo.

-En ese caso, ¿te gustaría comenzar con la prueba? - preguntó MD dirigiéndose a la entrada indicando que lo siguiera.

-De acuerdo-contestó Chanwoo siguiendolo.

Ambos se subieron al auto de MD, en dirección a su casa pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos hasta que llegaron. MD guió a Chanwoo hasta llegar al lugar de transmisión.

"¡Realmente es él !, ¡jamás creí estar aquí !, debo pasar esta prueba para seguir aquí."

-¿Y bien cual es el tipo de prueba? - preguntó Chanwoo.

-La prueba dependiente de acuerdo al nivel que resistas de BDSM si eres apto o no- dijo MD.

-¿Solo eso ?, es fácil así que estoy listo- dijo Chanwoo dedicido.

"¿Con que fácil eh ?, eso ya lo veremos" pensó MD divertido.

-Para comenzar quítate la ropa- dijo MD soriendo.

\- De-de acuerdo respond-Chanwoo que a continuación comenzó quitarse prenda por prenda hasta quedar expuesto ante el hombre, apesar de que no era la primera vez que Chanwoo se desnudará frente a alguien por alguna razón MD lo ponía nervioso.

"Cintura pequeña, piernas largas, abdomen delgado, trasero grande, al parecer Don-Gyun no hizo mal en presentarmelo, siento que ya lo había visto antes, ¿pero en donde?" pensó MD observando el cuerpo desnudo de Chanwoo.

MD se acercó a Chanwoo poniendo una venda sus ojos, y de repente MD en un movimiento rápido colocó unas esposas detrás de su respalda para después colocar a Chanwoo abajo.

-¿¡Pero qué!?, ¡¿Qué es esto?! - preguntó Chanwoo alterado.

-Tranquilo a partir de ahora yo me encargaré yo, así que prepárate- MD le dijo divertido, agarró su cintura para alzar su trasero, MD tomó un látigo.

-¿Dices que puedes aguantar esto? -MD dío entre 5 y 10 latigazos en el trasero y espalda de Chanwo, provocando gritos por parte de Chanwoo.

-¿En .... en serio, solo eso ?, que lamentable ...... esperaba algo más por parte del gran BJ MD-dijo Chanwoo con dificultad debido a los latigazos anteriores.

-Tienes agallas al decirme algo así, será divertido verte llorando, gritando de dolor y placer-dijo MD sonriendo, a continuación, MD acostó a Chanwoo en la cama, lo amordazó y colocó dos pinzas en los pezones y tomó dos vibradores colocándolo uno en el miembro y otro en la entrada de Chanwoo poniéndolos a la velocidad media.

MD siguió con los latigazos en el cuerpo de Chanwoo, subiendo y bajando la velocidad de ambos vibradores ya la vez tapando la punta del miembro de Chanwoo para que no se corriera. En la habitación solo se escuchaban latigazos, gemidos y gritos amortiguados de Chanwoo.

-¿Y ahora que piensas ?, con solo verte te has puesto, eres un pervertido-dijo MD, Chanwoo seguía gimiendo y gritando con la mordaza en la boca.

-¿Quién dijo que podías ladrar perra? - dijo MD dando latigazos mas fuertes y comezando a masturbar a Chanwoo. A esto MD le quitó la mordaza.

-¡Lo siento, estaba equivocando maestro! -Grito Chanwoo casi al borde del orgasmo.

-Mmm .... tendrás que hacer más que sólo una disculpa, le has faltado el respeto a tu maestro- dijo MD siguiendo masturbando más rápido y tapando la punta del miembro de Chanwoo.

-Ahh ... ¡Haré lo que quieras !, ahhh ... ¡Soy tu esclavo !, ¡Has de mí un desastre !, pero .... por favor déjame correrme ....- dijo Chanwoo gimiendo y gritando.

-De acuerdo dejaré que te corras pero luego tendrás que hacer algo que yo quiera- dijo MD sonriendo, quitando su mano del miembro de Chanwo haciendo que Chanwoo se corriera gritando de placer y dejándolo mareado.

"Ahora recuerdo donde lo encontré, fue en aquel bar, lo ayudé a llevarlo a su casa, su expresión fue muy buena con solo verla hizo que me pusiera duro, mmm ... hace mucho que no sintió ganas de hacer alguien mío" pensó MD, viendo el rostro sudado y exhausto de Chanwoo.

-Bien ahora que dejé que te corrieras debes complacer a tu maestro- dijo MD susurrando en el oído de Chanwoo, retirando la venda dejando al descubierto el rostro de Chanwoo pero dejando las esposas en sus muñecas y ambos vibradores, tanto como el miembro como el de la entrada.

MD se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones, bajó a Chanwoo de la cama haciendo que se arrodillara frente a él entre sus piernas, de una caja que se encontró al lado de la cama tomó un collar con una correa colocándoselo a Chanwoo.

Chanwoo se sorprendió al ver el gran miembro de MD.

"¡Dios mío es enorme!" pensó Chanwoo.

-Haremos esto más interesante, chuparas el miembro de tu mestro, mientras que tu maestro te corregirá por tu mal comportamiento, el primero que se corra pierde y hará lo que el otro quiera- dijo MD viendo a Chanwoo.

-Estoy listo maestro- dijo Chanwoo con una sonrisa lasciva. MD encendió ambos vibradores y lo jaló de la correa del cuello de Chanwoo provocando que de golpe su miembro ya se encontrará en la boca de Chanwoo. MD cada vez más subía la velocidad de los viradores, empujaba y jalaba la correa.   
"Mi boca se siente adormecida y tan caliente lo único que me provoca es seguir chupandosela a mi maestro" pensaba Chanwoo.

La respiración de Chanwoo era agitada no podía tomar aire mientras que MD daba roncos gemidos, después de un rato, Chanwoo se corrió primero y minutos después MD.

-Muy mal Chanwoo, perdiste, ahora tendrás que hacer algo que yo quiera - dijo MD soriendo, MD levantó a Chanwoo del suelo acostandolo en la cama en cuatro, le quitó todos los vibradores, mientras que MD se colocó encima de él tomando las esposas y poniéndolas en su espalda.

-Muy bien es momento de complecer a tu amo y de paso corregirte - dijo MD quitándose la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen marcado quedando semi desnudo con solo el pantalón, continue colocando su miembro en la entrada de Chanwoo.

"Dios tiene un buen cuerpo formado a pesar de verse mayor y la parte de abajo no queda atrás, siento que estoy en el cielo, pero ...... ¡espera! ¿¡Eso entrará ?!" pensó Chanwoo viendo el gran miembro de MD, de repente de golpe entró MD de una sola estocada en Chanwoo provocando un grito por parte del menor.

Las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más, MD giró a Chanwo colocando sus manos esposadas rodeando su cuello, ante esto Chanwoo enredó sus piernas a la cintura de MD, en la habitación se escuchaban gemidos fuertes de Chanwoo y roncos por parte de MD. Siguieron un rato más hasta que llegaron al orgasmo primero Chanwoo y después MD. La respiración de ambos eran agitadas.

-Eso fue ... increíble- dijo Chanwoo aún tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Chanwoo serás mi sumiso, si quieres puedo compartir contigo las ganancias de las transmiciones- dijo MD viendo a Chanwoo.

-Aunque no me pagarás, estoy dispuesto a ser tu sumiso, así que quiero que sigas haciendo de mí un desastre- dijo Chanwoo sonriendo.

Ante esto MD lo tomó el rostro de Chanwoo y lo besó, a lo que el menor le correspondió el besó.

"Al parecer creo que ya caí ante él" penso MD.

FIN


End file.
